


waste it on me

by Ro (jjaero)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjaero/pseuds/Ro
Summary: ❛ so if love is nothing more than just a waste of your time, waste it on me ❜hwang minhyun is in love with kim jaehwan. on the other hand, kim jaehwan has always hated him for an unknown reason. but after a party, a couple of bruises and minor injuries, jaehwan tells minhyun how he truly feels.





	waste it on me

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing one shots, so here.  
> and oh, this is my last wanna one work i will be posting. they're disbanding soon. i don't think i could bring myself to write about a disbanded group. but if they ever join new groups/become soloists, i will write abt them.

Hwang Minhyun falls in love way too easily.

It hasn't been a year yet, but he came to conclusion that he, in fact, was painfully in love with Kim Jaehwan, his roommate.

College absolutely kicked his butt. The lesson made his head spin, the professors were anything but nice and patient, and he's just overall very, very homesick. He was still in Busan, but their home was way too far. It made his heart hurt, knowing that he was so far away from his family. 

But somehow, his college experience was improved by a single human being. This is where guitarist, music major Kim Jaehwan comes in. 

"Kim Jaehwan, are you sure you're gonna be fine in the party?" Minhyun asked with true concern. His roommate wasn't that good with social interaction, so it worried him. This was the first party he was going to be in. Well, the first party they'll be attending. Minhyun never liked parties either.

The shorter male looked annoyed. Minhyun forgot to mention that Jaehwan showed almost no positive emotion towards Minhyun.

"Christ me, Hwang Minhyun. You're not my fucking mom. I'll be fine. Why are you even worried?" Jaehwan rolled his eyes as he tapped on his phone. 

Everyday, Minhyun's heart broke at least once. Why was Jaehwan so cold towards him? What has he ever done that made Jaehwan act like this towards him? He doesn't really understand where all of this hatred was coming from.

Minhyun gulped and played with his fingers. His legs were noodles. His palms were oceans. He was always so 

anxious when he was with the music major.

"Okay, fine,"

Jaehwan turned off his phone and looked at his roommate, "Aren't you getting dressed? You're coming, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go first."

"I never said anything about waiting for you. Tch. I'll get going now. Bye." Jaehwan stood up and put on his black, leather shoes. The shorter man slammed the door shut and left Minhyun behind, sitting on the bottom bunk of their bed.

 _Jaehwan, I will always wait for you. No matter how long it takes_.

He was so naive and dumbfounded. A lost puppy falling in love for the very first time, it was so humiliating. Minhyun didn't know why he was so bothered about this whole situation.

Time went by, and now he acknowledges his feelings as a crucial ingredient of what makes Hwang Minhyun. Being in love with Kim Jaehwan, or anyone that is so out of your reach, is Minhyun Culture.

He sighed as he kept thinking about Jaehwan's cold eyes. They've never been warm towards him. The first time they met, he was also greeted with those laser eyes. Those eyes hated him so much that he questioned why they were looking at him in the first place.

Jaehwan was his kryptonite. He's so weak when the boy with the gummiest smile is around. Minhyun's heart aches and never rests. His head spins at the thought of Kim Jaehwan.

These feelings brought him to ask himself, _what's wrong with me?_

There were so many things wrong with Hwang Minhyun. He makes so many bad choices. But so far, the most horrible and stress-causing choice he made was to fall for the man that will never fall for him.

And it wasn't even a choice. It was unavoidable.

-

"You look good dressed up like this, _hyung_. Did you actually put in effort for Jaehwan?" Daniel tutted in disapproval. His boyfriend, Seongwoo standing by his side, was looking at Minhyun with disbelief.

Seongwoo emitted a sigh, "I can't believe you dress up for Jaehwan, but can't even be bothered to dress up for _school._ You think that makes sense, _hyung_?"

_They act like they're onto something. I'm totally not dressing up for Jaehwan to see me all dolled up! But... it would be nice if he saw me and complimented me. Ugh, fuck. Goddammit, Seongwoo and Daniel!_

The trio continued to talk over drinks. The three of them knew each other for a long time now. Minhyun was the smart boy in class, Seongwoo was the trouble maker, and Daniel was the confident student council president. They all had different worlds, but bonded over nothing. It felt like they just connected.

"Pst," a person chimed in their conversation. Upon hearing it, Minhyun knew exactly who's voice it was. What was Ha Sungwoon doing in a party? Isn't he supposed to study for the Hanguk University finals? Does he have a death wish?

The taller male replied, and was quite annoyed that the smooth flow of the conversation he was in earlier was ruined, "What do you want, _hyung_?"

"Jaehwan just arrived, look!" Sungwoon whispered and winked afterwards. He kicked Minhyun's ankle, forcing him to fall on the floor.

Minhyun groaned at the shorter man and stood up, patting the dust off his black sweater. His jaw dropped upon looking at the person who just entered. It was Jaehwan.

He looked so fucking good.

From afar, he could easily tell that he was completely fine. Some shorter girls smiled at him, breasts out, batting their eyelashes. He didn't mind that those girls were hoe-ing around, that's fine, he had definitely done that before. But, hoe-ing around Jaehwan aggravated him a great deal.

Seongwoo looked at Minhyun with pity, "When are you going to suck his dick, _hyung_? I'm so impatient."

"He hates me, you know," Minhyun simply replied, he could only stay calm about the whole situation he was in. Who was he to be jealous? He does not own Jaehwan. Jaehwan has never broke in front of Minhyun. He was an immovable object, but Minhyun was not an unstoppable force.

Surprisingly, Jaehwan went up to their group. As soon as they met eyes, Jaehwan's small smile instantly disappeared.

"Oh, you're friends with Sungwoon?" Jaehwan asked, uninterested. Minhyun nodded briefly.

The younger rolled his eyes, "God, you're so annoying,"

All of them went quiet. They didn't say a single word.

"Hey, Kim Jaehwan- _gun_ , isn't that a bit much?" Daniel said with a low grumble. Jaehwan, unafraid, stared at Daniel's dimmed eyes.

The months-older man smirked, "Why would you care, _Daniel_?"

"Minhyun is my friend. I can't fucking stand it. You're too much. Why do you hate him so much?"

"Stop it, guys,"

"You're nosy, Kang Daniel. It's best to leave our business alone. You're not Hwang Minhyun's personal bodyguard, right?" Jaehwan smirked.

"I'll beat you up, you asshole-"

"GUYS! STOP! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! BOTH OF YOU!" Minhyun couldn't take it anymore. He was so sick of their verbal fighting. _Everytime_ they meet, this always happens.

Daniel's face was blank now, you couldn't see a hint of anger, unlike before. "Kim Jaehwan. If this has something to do with that incident that you're like this to Minhyun, I'm going to knock some sense into you."

"Who the fuck are you to bring that up?" Jaehwan let his guard down, he was angry, and it was evident with his face. Despite the dim and low colourful lights, Minhyun could still recognize the anger in his face.

The Busan dialect that Daniel desperately hid came out, "Ya think you're something, Kim Jaehwannie? It's been three years since the incident. You think Seungmin would like what you're doing?"

_Seungmin. That name is written in all of Jaehwan's belongings. His sneakers and boots, his black leather jackets, he even puts that name at the corner of his paper and notebooks._

The mention of _Seungmin's_ name did something to Jaehwan. It happened all too fast. His pale fist with hints of red from clenching them too punch, it flew, and hit Daniel's cheek with extreme force.

A fight broke out in Minhyun and Jaehwan's first ever house party experience. How unfortunate.

-

He has never pictured this situation happening once. He was outside with the music major that hated him so much, sitting under the stars, looking at said stars, and admiring the beautiful, sparkling dots.

"Minhyun. I really hate your guts, I really do." Jaehwan finally spoke up after the long silence. He groaned at the pain in his left cheek. Minhyun could only chuckle at his injury.

Daniel was the best fighter in this university. Jaehwan has no fear at all, he just punched him as if it was nothing.

Minhyun let out a small exhale, "You know that he's the best fighter at uni. Do you have no fear, Kim Jaehwan?"

"No, I don't,"

After his reply, they could only hear the subtle, muffled KPOP music from inside the house. They were silent once more, still admiring the stars. Jaehwan stopped looking at them, and his eyes fell to Minhyun. He stared at him for a long time.

Minhyun felt uncomfortable, "You're staring at me with sad eyes, Jaehwan. What's that about?"

"I am not. I'm just so annoyed that someone was ugly as you walks this earth." Jaehwan tried to insult him, but it didn't come out as well as intended. The older student chuckled once more.

"Jaehwan,"

"Yeah. . . ?"

"As far as I remember, you've always hated me. Not even because of my annoying habits, not even because of my horrible sense of fashion, but because of my mere existence. I. . . just don't understand what I did so wrong."

Silence followed once again. Jaehwan and Minhyun's eyes met for the first time that didn't include any sense of negative feeling towards each other. Jaehwan's eyes were filled with sadness, while Minhyun's had confusion swirling around.

"You look like my. . .You look like my late partner. Do Seungmin was my first love. We were so happy, I thought I was going to marry him. But he died. He hid the awfully long list of his chronic illnesses from me. He didn't say anything to me before he died. We got into a fight before he passed. I regret it, I regret it so much,"

"But my regretful feelings developed into a fake hatred for Do Seungmin. I thought he was unfair, I thought he was unfair, I thought. . . He. . . He never said anything to me. I often think of his warm lips pressed against mine. I couldn't even. . . I couldn't even give my body to him. Both of us wanted each other so badly."

"But I'm so foolish. How could I even think about that kind of thing? Do Seungmin never wanted to die. The two of us just wanted to live together, away from the rest of the world. I love him still, but. . .

"I don't believe in love anymore. If this. . . If this is what love was, then I don't want it. It's a waste of my time. I'm only hurting myself. I'm only making horrible decisions and blaming others for things they didn't even do."

Minhyun finally replied, "So. . . You won't be getting into any relationships soon, then?"

"Love and relationships, they're a waste of my time."

He hesitated for a moment, but he could not stop his tongue and his lips from saying what he wanted to say for such a long time now.

"So, if _love_ is nothing more than just a waste of your time. . . Jaehwan, _waste it on me._ "

It happened all too quick. Suddenly, their lips were pressed against each other. Their breaths were in sync, their body heat radiated the strongest energy, they passionately kissed as if no one was watching. They didn't mind where they were anymore.

They didn't care anymore.

It was only the two of them. The only sound that they could hear was the sounds of their lips.

They let go, and Jaehwan was the first one to speak.

"Minhyun. . . I'll waste my time on you. I'll only focus on you. Just promise me one thing."

His reply was low and breathy, "What is it?"

"Never leave me, ever,"


End file.
